starwarsmushfandomcom-20200214-history
Enth Sang
Enth Sang is a young, fresh-faced technician straight out of the New Republic Fleet Academy. Though talented in his specializations and remarkably focused, Enth rarely takes himself seriously. He's just as likely to get lost in a hologame or spend an evening setting up an intricate practical joke as anything else. When it comes to his pilots, he takes care of them, knowing that when a battle happens they'll do the same for him. Background Enth was born in a Zabrak colony on the small world of Kalarba. His raising was unremarkable, and the boy grew up surrounded by his mother and father, grandparents, and one sibling. Brought up away from the Zabrak homeworld of Iridonia, the attentiveness inherent to his race -- often dedicated to the martial arts of fighting -- was turned instead to his education and work ethic. Learning in his father's shop, Enth had opportunities to broaden his galactic view by visiting nearby worlds like Rodia, Naboo, Druckenwell, and others. At the age of sixteen, Enth matured and prepared to enter the workforce. With the galactic war affecting the local economy, he finally decided the easiest way to get income and experience was with the military. Enth believes in what the Republic is doing but for now, his time with them is a Tour of Duty, not a cause or a career. Honors & Awards Campaign Ribbons *Alliance Campaign Ribbon Battle Patches *5th Battle of Sullust Patch *6th Battle of Coruscant Patch Military Honors *'New Republic Field Achievement Award' - Awarded after Enth's successful completion of his first mission during the Fifth Battle of Sullust. *'Rohal Cross' - Awarded to Enth after the Sixth Battle of Coruscant for leading a small team of technicians making emergency repairs on the hull and shields of the NRSD Viscount - during combat. The Viscount's lack of shields, combined with heavy enemy fire during, represented a grave threat. All members of the team returned safely. *'Ribbon of Valor' - While repairing the severely damaged NRSD Viscount during the Sixth Battle of Coruscant, Enth was personally the target of a strafing run by an Imperial TIE Interceptor. Enth successfully raised the Viscount's shields, and with the help of a team, continued on to repair a battery of turbolasers. Viscount was placed in drydock shortly after the battle for major repairs. *'Medal of the Republic Spirit (Bravery) '- Please refer to the justification paragraph for Alliance Trifecta: Talons of Hoth. *'Alliance' Trifecta: Talons of Hoth - Awarded for Enth's participation before and during the Fifth Battle of Sullust. The only technician serving with a Marine expeditionary unit, Enth's work allowed the Republic and Sullustan forces to successfully invade an Imperial outpost on the surface. After part of the joint force was inside the compound, the Imperials raised their shields, presenting a distinct threat to the mission's execution. Enth sliced and lowered the shields, allowing the rest of the friendly forces into the theater of battle. Enth maintained control of the shields and was able to raise them again, preventing orbital bombardment from Imperial Star Destroyers. The majority of this work took place while under heavy, close-range fire from Imperial Stormtroopers. Category:NR Characters